


say you'll remember me

by georgiehensley



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas has a few run-ins with Rosemary, without really knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you'll remember me

**Author's Note:**

> This is movie-verse, first of all. So, Jonas is eighteen and I imagined Rosemary as Taylor Swift. Not going to give anything away of what I wrote, but the last scene is probably more connected to the book's ending rather than the movie's. Not that there's a real difference, but I pictured the ending more as him heading towards a town rather than just one house, so.
> 
> And this isn't romance. Absolutely no romance is meant to be implied here, since I kind of have this headcanon (which I'm sure is actually canon) that the connection between Rosemary, Jonas, Gabe, and the Giver is that they're all family. And I don't think we're entirely sure how long it was before Jonas became the Receiver that Rosemary was released, so I'm going to assume it was only a few years, which means that they're siblings (at least, in terms of this fic).
> 
> Also, title taken from Taylor's "Wildest Dreams".

The first time he sees her, it’s after he’s broken the rules and grabbed onto Fiona’s hands. His gaze happens to fall somewhere behind his friend, and he sees a female simply watching him from afar, a small smile on her face. He doesn’t know who she is, and the next time he glances in her direction, she’s gone.

The second time he sees her, it’s after he kisses Fiona. He escapes the hedges that he and his friends always hide in, his clothes getting soaked yet again, and he sees her watching him again. He’s confused, as expected, staring back at her. The next time he blinks, she’s gone, and he’s left to wonder how she disappeared so quickly, and where she came from in the first place, since he’d never seen her before in the Community.

The third time, he doesn’t exactly see her. He’s staring right up at the aircraft that Asher is flying, having just escaped the Community, and he’s scared, not knowing what to do and hoping his friend will just let him go. He’s contemplating what to do for a few moments, and then, he hears her voice in his head, a faint whisper saying, _Run_. And, he does, holding Gabe tight against his chest as he begins to move. But Asher’s too fast, pulling him into the air and flying him over a river. And then, Jonas is falling, heading straight for the water. Once he’s completely submerged, he begins to give up, the water filling his lungs burning to no end, his grip on his baby brother loosening a bit. But then, he feels a hand pulling him above the surface, but when he breaks it, no one’s there. He stares at his hand in wonder, before his attention is diverted to the aircraft that then flies away. He begins to forget about the mysterious hand, instead focusing on getting himself and Gabe out of the water.

The fourth and final time, it’s when he’s on his sled, heading towards the music he hears and lights he sees in the distance. The world is fading to black around him, and he knows he’s not going to make it. Just before it fully fades to black, he sees her again, standing in the snow with just a sweater and a skirt, a usual Plainclothes outfit for girls. _Jonas,_ she calls out to him. _You can do this. Don’t let go like I did. I believe in you._ For a moment afterwards, his world _does_ fade to black, but not for long. He awakes despite the heaviness he feels inside of him, the music slowly getting louder and lights slowly getting closer causing his determination to grow.

Once he reaches the town, he sees her again. He still feels faint and weak, on the verge of giving up. But the sight of her gives him strength, and he smiles, gaining enough courage and confidence to walk up to a house and ask for help. Just before he turns his gaze to the house, he sees her return the smile. He presses the button on the doorway, hearing bells inside the house. And as he waits for someone to greet him and his brother, he feels a hand being placed on his waist, and the faintest tickle of hair on his skin as a kiss is placed on his cheek. Again, he sees no one standing next to or behind him, but he smiles anyway, because everything clicks in his mind then; he knows who the girl is, and he knows exactly why she saved his life – because she’s family, and even though she’s gone, she’s still there to help.


End file.
